


Just a Word

by TellerQ



Series: Crack!ships [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellerQ/pseuds/TellerQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben/Jesse, though they're a bit older than they were on the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Word

"…Christo…"

The hiss the word draws from the black haired boy goes unnoticed to all except for the dirty-blond haired boy sitting beside him. The latter looks over to find the former with his eyes clenched shut and an irritated look on his face. The word was being said in the context of the class, which was an odd type of mythology – demons this week – and the only reason the latter noticed at all was because he's been preparing himself as much as he can for what's out there. It's not a lot, because he has no one to look up or ask questions to, but he's managing.

When the former opens his eyes, the latter notices fading black around the edges of his eyes. He wonders how long the kid sitting next to him has been a demon. He hopes not long, because he's supposed to know about this stuff, damn it. Noticing the stare aimed his way, the dark haired boy turns his head and the light haired boy is met with completely normal – if not also completely stunning – aqua blue eyes. The dark haired boy raises and eyebrow and the light haired boy raises one back.

"Christo," the latter mutters, loud enough for the former to hear. The boy hisses again and clenches his eyes shut, but not before the light haired boy sees the black seeping into the blue. After a few seconds, the dark haired boy opens his eyes and glares for a moment before huffing and turning back to face the front. The light haired boy rips out a piece of paper and grabs a pen, passing a note over to the other boy.

**Are you a demon?**

The dark haired boy shifts in his seat and glances at the other.

_Kind of._

**Kind of?**

_Half. It's called a Cambion. We're way more awesome and not nearly as evil._

The light haired boy pauses, looking up at the other boy and staring for a moment before nodding to himself.

**I'm Ben. Ben Braeden.**

The dark haired boy smiles, and Ben smiles back.

_Jesse Turner._


End file.
